Clayface (Mathew Hagen)
Clayface II ist ein Abenteurer und Schatzsucher namens Matthew "Matt" Hagen, der in Detective Comics #298 vom Dezember 1961 in die Batman-Serien eingeführt wird. Biographie thumb|left|Clayface trifft auf Batman und Robin In diesem Comic erfährt man, dass Hagen während einer Entdeckungsreise in einer verborgenen Grotte auf eine Thermalquelle gestoßen war, die mit einer regenbogenfarbenen Substanz gefüllt war. Durch ein Bad in dieser Grotte erwarb Hagen die Fähigkeit, jedes ihm beliebige Erscheinungsbild anzunehmen. Die Fähigkeit hielt jedoch nur für 24 Stunden (in einigen Geschichten 48 Stunden), wenn sie nicht durch ein erneutes Bad in der Quelle aufgefrischt wurde. Hagen nutzt seine neuerworbene Fähigkeit schließlich um eine Reihe von Verbrechen zu begehen, um sich so die finanziellen Mittel für weitere Abenteuer zu beschaffen. Batman wird schließlich durch eine Serie spektakulärer Verbrechen auf Hagen aufmerksam. Bei seiner zweiten Begegnung mit Batman verübt Hagen in der Verkleidung des Playboys John Royce erneut verschiedene Raubüberfälle, unterliegt am Ende aber erneut dem Dunklen Ritter (Detective Comics #304, 1962). Später gelingt es Batman, die Quelle von Hagens Kräften abzuschneiden, indem er die „Zaubergrotte“ ausfindig macht, in der sich der „Protoplasma-Pool“ befindet, aus dem Hagen seine Verwandlungskräfte bezieht. Da Hagen auch an einem anderen Ort eine Notreserve versteckt hat kann er sein kriminelles Dasein als Clayface fortsetzen. Später tut er sich kurzzeitig mit dem Joker zusammen. Diesmal schafft Batman es nur mit Hilfe von Robin, Batwoman und Batgirl die beiden zu besiegen, wobei Clayface entkommen kann (Batman #159, 1963). thumb|Clayface 2 und Killer Motte Hagen stirbt schließlich in der „Crisis on infinite Earths“-Storyline, als er von einer als Schattendämon bekannten Kreatur getötet wird. In der Mud Pack-Storyline wird er postum von den anderen Clayfaces zum Ehrenmitglied des Mudpacks erklärt. In den Heften Secret Origins #44 von 1990 und in Batman. Legends of the Dark Knight wurde seine Geschichte noch einmal aus der Retrospektive erzählt. Als Geist hat er dann in dem Heft Hawk and Dove Annual #1 einen Kurzauftritt. Aussehen Im Gegensatz zum heute gängigem Erscheinungsbild des Clayface als monströses Schlammgebirge, war Clayface II optisch mehr ein kräftig gebauter Mann, der eben vollkommen aus einer Schlamm- bzw. Lehmartigen Substanz bestand. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Durch ein Bad in der Höhle erwarb er die Fähigkeit, jedes ihm beliebige Erscheinungsbild anzunehmen. Die Fähigkeit hielt jedoch nur für 24 Stunden (oder 48 Stunden), wenn sie nicht durch ein erneutes Bad in der Quelle aufgefrischt wurde. In anderen Medien TV * Hagen trat in der Zeichentrickserie “The New Adventures of Batman“ in den späten 1970er-Jahren auf. Synchronisiert wurde die Figur im Original von Lou Scheimer. * In Batman: The Animated Series aus den 1990ern wurde ein etwas tragischerer Clayface vorgestellt (synchronisiert von Ron Perlman). Dieser Clayface war eine Mixtur aus verschiedenen Comic-Inkarnationen: er trug den Namen Hagen, besaß den Hintergrund von Karlo als ehemaliger Schauspieler. Um seine Karriere zurückzuerlangen willigte der entstellte Hagen ein, sich dem korrupten Geschäftsmann Roland Daggerrett als Versuchsperson für ein neuartiges Serum zur Verfügung zu stellen. Nachdem er zunächst die Fähigkeit erlangt seine Gesichtsstruktur nach Belieben wandeln zu können wird Hagen bei einem Mordanschlag in ein unförmiges zwei Meter großes Matschwesen verwandelt. Als Clayface versuchte er seither ein Heilmittel zu finden. Bei mehreren Zusammenstößen mit Batman unterliegt er und stirbt jedes Mal scheinbar durch Berührung mit Wasser, welches ihn in seine Bestandteile auflöst. Schließlich können Batman und Robin ihn stellen und in einem Metallbehälter in Arkham Asylum einsperren. In der Serie „Justice League Unlimited“ wurde Clayface von Gorilla Grodd als Mitglied der Injustice Society rekrutiert. Videospiele * Lego Batman: The Videogame quelle Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Arkham Insassen Kategorie:Clayface Zusammenfassung